Au Pays des Merveilles
by Nouchette
Summary: [OS] [JPLE] Un jour vous rentrez au château et vous entendez votre femme hurler à la mort. Pendant des heures d'anoisse, une question hante votre esprit: Fille ou garçon? Alice ou Peter Pan?


_Disclaimer :_ _Tout à Jk, rien à moi, les reviews sont les seules récompenses_

_N/A : Voila, je poste enfin cet OS pourtant il était écrit depuis longtemps. Certains le décrivent poétique, moi je vous laisse juste juger _

_°.oOo.°_

Il était une fois, moi, prince charmant d'un conte de fées rempli de princesses, de châteaux et de mages noirs.

C'est drôle comme la vie ne fait pas de distinctions. Que vous soyez un grand souverain ou le valet de la reine, l'existence ne peut s'empêcher de vous jouer des tours comme pour imposer sa suprématie. Vous rentrez au château, comme chaque soir en ignorant que toutes vos certitudes vont voler en éclat dans quelques instants. Des hurlements dans la nuit, votre sang qui se glace, et tout s'enchaîne très vite. La femme de votre vie, reine de votre cœur, crie à la mort en espérant que Dieu, un voisin, un clochard ou qui que ce soit après tout, lui vienne en aide. C'est moi qui suis arrivé comme Zorro dégainant son épée.

Je l'ai vue, là, couchée à même le sol, se tordant de douleur, son regard m'implorant de l'achever. La douleur est parfois trop forte, Belle Princesse pense qu'il vaudrait mieux être morte. Elle délire, bien entendu ; elle pleure comme je n'ai jamais vue.

Je m'en veux tellement d'être à l'origine de ses douleurs. Comment un preux chevalier peut-il tant la faire pleurer ? Si seulement je n'avais pas… enfin, vous voyez quoi… J'essaie de mon mieux de la réconforter, de sécher ses yeux. Gestes dérisoires, geste mal assurés, le maximum que je puisse faire, que je sache faire… Impuissant !

Mon regard se fixe sur la marre de liquide qui s'étend lentement, tachant mes songes d'obscurité. Elle me hurle qu'il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, que le temps presse, que tu arrives. Des mots interdits franchissent le barrage de ses lèvres… Incapable ! La douleur fait parfois dire des bêtises. Peut-être le pense-t-elle, qui sait… Impardonnable.

Je me retrouve soudain au milieu d'une situation que je ne sais pas comment gérer. Tout est si confus, si trouble autour de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire hôpital que nous arrivons déjà à Sainte Mangouste. Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? Serait-ce Aladin qui nous aurait transporté sur son tapis magique ou Batman qui serait venu nous secourir en voyant que Zorro et son épée étaient totalement inutiles ? Je l'ignore, mon cerveau embrumé est incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Une foule de sentiments inqualifiables se pressent pour franchir la valve de mon cœur. L'instant est trop important, trop subtil et trop futile.

Je me démène pour pouvoir aller dans cette pièce blanche et sans vie avec ma princesse, pour lui dire que je l'aime. Elle perd du sang, me disent-ils, je ne peux pas rentrer. Pour le chevalier que je suis, c'est une raison de plus pour l'accompagner mais que peut faire le fou du roi face à un bataillon de médicomages bien décidés à ne pas le laisser passer ? Je n'ai le temps que de lui donner un porte-bonheur, ma médaille, pour qu'elle s'accroche à une étoile avant de la voir partir dans cet interminable dédale immaculé. Seul un « Calmez-vous monsieur Potter, tout va bien se passer » m'est envoyé par un médicomage avant que celui-ci ne se fasse à son tour engloutir par une porte battante.

Telle Rapunzel enfermée dans sa tour d'ivoire, Lily est prise au piège par une armée d'hommes en blouses blanches. Lance-moi ta natte de cheveux, mon ange, que je puisse te délivrer de tes angoisses. Mes appels à l'aide se fondent dans le silence pesant qui s'installe peu à peu. Un ange passe et tel un raz-de-marée vient à bout de ce qui se dresse sur son passage, les interrogations me dépassent.

_Fille Ou Garçon ? _

_Telle est la question…_

En attendant que la cigogne apporte la vie, ta vie, je n'ai guère plus le choix que de faire les cent pas. Maintenant, j'incarne le parfait stéréotype d'un futur père angoissé. Encore dix minutes et je fonds en larmes avant de m'évanouir pour parfaire cette image. Que seras-tu mon amour ? Aurais-je le plaisir d'accueillir dans ma vie un chevalier au grand cœur ou une fée aux cheveux d'or ?

Il y a des jours, comme celui-ci, où on n'imagine pas les heures qui vont suivre. Seul importe le moment présent car l'avenir est encore trop flou que pour être imaginé. Peut-être que notre futur me fait simplement trop peur. Tous les hommes ont leurs faiblesses. Le simple fait de me retrouver dans quelques heures avec un tas de couvertures qui s'agitent dans mes bras me fait frissonner d'angoisse. Comment moi, James Potter, pourrais-je être un bon père ? Comment un homme qui provoque tant de douleur chez sa femme peut-il apprendre le mot respect à la chair de sa chair ? On a beau dire, essayer d'apaiser notre conscience mais c'est bien la faute des hommes si les femmes souffrent tellement à la naissance de leur enfant. S'ils ne suivaient pas leurs instincts de mâle, jamais leur bien aimée n'aurait à affronter un accouchement. Mais, elles ne connaîtraient pas non plus la joie d'être mère. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les médicomages ne portaient jamais plainte contre les maris pour les avoir rendus sourds. Silencieusement, je prie pour que Lily se taise. Il ne manquerait plus que d'avoir un procès sur les bras…

Comment t'expliquer mon amour que ton destin est à présent tout tracé ? J'espère de toute la force qui réside au fond de moi de n'avoir jamais à éteindre cette étincelle d'insouciance qui brillera au fond de tes yeux, comme au fond de tous les enfants. Je ne veux pas t'apprendre la vérité, que si tu avais choisi de naître un jour plus tard, jamais le mot prophétie ne ferait partie de ton vocabulaire. Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il à moi, à toi, à nous ?

Princesse Lily ne devrait jamais à avoir à descendre de son trône de rêve pour voir le vrai visage de la vie. Mon amour, tu ne devrais jamais fréquenter cette Terre. Cet endroit souillé par les hommes, autrefois appelé Paradis, aujourd'hui connu comme étant l'Enfer ne mérite pas ta présence. Tu vaux mille fois mieux que cela mais le preux chevalier que je suis ne peut pas malheureusement pas t'enfermer dans une prison dorée pour l'Eternité, comme l'avait jadis fait le père de Bouddha. A force de se voiler la face, il arrive un jour où on retombe sur Terre et où on se brûle à la méchanceté des hommes. Il y a longtemps déjà que j'ai renoncé à trouver le Pays des Merveilles dont Alice m'avait tant vanté les mérites. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer. Espérer parce que c'est la seule chose à faire, espérer parce que c'est le plus bel acte sur terre, espérer que toi aussi tu deviennes un jour père.

Qu'est-ce qu'un père après tout ? C'est juste un idiot qui fait les cent pas pendant que sa femme hurle aux médicomages d'aller se faire voir. Certes, c'est pas très glorieux tout cela, mais c'est moi ton papa et je pense que tu n'as guère le choix. A vrai dire, j'ignore ce qu'est un père, le mien n'était jamais là. Il avait préféré aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe était plus verte. Il n'a récolté aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre qu'une flopée de mômes avec la chandelle au nez qu'il a ensuite abandonné à leur tour.

J'improviserai mon enfant, j'improviserai pour faire de ta vie un conte de fées. Que tu sois Cendrillon ou Peter Pan, tant que tu seras auprès de moi, ton humble destrier, jamais le Mage Noir ne se penchera sur ton berceau. Aucune épine de rose et aucun loup malveillant ne gâchera ton histoire ! Au génie de la lampe j'ai fait le vœu que ton histoire se finisse par « Il vécut heureux et eut beaucoup d'enfants ». Il me l'a promis, il m'a promis que tu resterais longtemps en vie. J'ai confiance en ses paroles mais la Fée Bleue croyait également Pinocchio avant que son nez ne s'allonge.

Pinocchio me ressemble. Il est comme moi, un simple pantin inarticulé qui rêve de devenir ou redevenir dans mon cas, un vrai petit garçon. L'enfance est la plus belle période de la vie. Cette candeur si pathétique qu'on les bambins est une des dernières choses qui me donne encore un tant soit peu d'espoir. L'innocence vaut plus qu'une partie de Quidditch entre amis, plus que la totalité de mon compte à Gringotts, plus que toutes ces choses superficielles qu'on condamne sans jamais y renoncer totalement. La lueur des yeux d'un enfant est pour moi la plus belle chose sur Terre, après ta maman bien entendu. Toute ma vie j'ai essayé de garder mon âme juvénile, de ne pas vieillir, j'ai fait des farces, des attrapes et des blagues à gogo. Maintenant je vais devenir ton papa et tous mes efforts se retrouvent réduits à néant. Je me retrouve avec tant de responsabilités sur les bras qu'elles me donnent le vertige. Sirius et les autres vont bien rire en me voyant le nez dans les couches sales.

J'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer que sa m'arrive, à moi. C'était pareil lorsque j'ai rencontré Belle Princesse, je n'osais pas me dire que c'était moi, simple pion parmi les tours qui avait pris place dans le cœur de Lily. Certes, la bataille fut rude pour la conquérir. Les pions s'en prennent toujours le plus lors des batailles explosives. Echec et mat. La reine était pour moi, le fou devint roi. Tels la Belle et le Clochard, nous n'étions pas plus unis que le bleu et le rouge. Mais Esméralda a su voir se qui se terrait au fond de Quasimodo et nous sommes à présent unis comme deux mouches, affirme Sirius. Je n'ai jamais bien vu la métaphore mais je pense que c'est sincère, tout du moins, j'espère.

Belle princesse et moi coulions des jours heureux jusqu'à ce que je rentre au château et l'entende crier. Pas de Marque des Ténèbres à l'horizon, j'ai tout de suite compris ce qui se passait. Les médicomages n'ont pas su retarder l'accouchement assez longtemps, nous sommes le dernier jour du mois. La prophétie se réalisera… Alice sombre au pays des cauchemars…

J'espère que tu seras un petit garçon qui deviendra un homme fort et à qui je pourrai apprendre l'art du Quidditch. A vrai dire, cela m'est égal que tu sois garçon ou fille mais je dis ça juste pour contredire Sirius qui a parié 10 Gallions que tu serais une fillette à qui je devrais apprendre la danse en tutu rose dans notre salon. Cette vision le fait bien rire mais moi, ça m'a donné une bonne leçon. Maintenant je sais que la prochaine fois il faudra demander auparavant le sexe de l'enfant. Cela évitera un tas de stress durant l'attente de l'accouchement dans un couloir froid où on n'entend que notre femme qui hurle. Dans ces moments-là, vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne faut pas trop embêter votre Princesse car elle a un sacré coffre !

C'est décidément un moment étrange qu'est la naissance de votre enfant. Lily souffre, elle perd du sang et tout ce que je remarque, c'est ses cris qui transpercent les portes battantes qui l'avaient autrefois engloutie. Elle saigne. Cette information arrive enfin à mon cerveau. Et si c'était grave ? La peur me tiraille les tripes. Lily a sa vie en danger, elle saigne et je ne remarque cela qu'une petite heure après qu'on me l'ait enlevée. Un peu trop tard pour réagir. Quel père indigne fais-je ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de rester plongé dans mes sinistres remords car une jeune médicomage arrive, envoyée en éclaireur par les kidnappeurs de ma fée aux yeux d'émeraude. « Félicitations Mr Potter, c'est un magnifique petit garçon en pleine forme ! Rassurez-vous, votre femme va bien, elle se repose. » M'annonce-t-elle en me donnant un tas de chiffons comme on larguerait une bombe. Il me faut un certain nombre de minutes, plongé dans ma stupéfaction pour me rendre compte que je porte pour de vrai des couvertures qui s'agitent dans mes bras. Ce stéréotype cinglant n'était donc pas qu'un rêve illusoire. En tant que tour vaillante, je ne me laisse pas démonter et essaie de garder mon calme devant cette simple médicomage. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'écarte les draps dans lesquels tu dors paisiblement.

Ce n'est pas si difficile d'être père pour finir. Il suffit juste d'avoir les mains qui tremblent en te caressant tendrement les cheveux noirs de jais. En te regardant, je me dis que si Dieu a créé l'homme à son image, alors je comprends pourquoi tant de femmes moldues s'entassent dans des cathédrales pour s'accrocher à cette étoile. Mon Petit Prince, tu n'auras jamais à t'exiler tout la haut sur une autre planète. Pour toi je dessinerai tous les moutons du monde. J'ai enfin trouvé ce fameux Pays des Merveilles dont j'avais tant rêvé. Toi et moi, que demander de mieux ? Ma vie prend enfin tout son sens. Chaque millimètre carré de vide en moi se comble peu à peu. Comment ais-je pu vivre jusqu'à présent sans connaître cet instant de grâce ?

Ta maman se repose et toi tu découvres le monde de tes yeux bleus de bébé. Pourvu que tu ne voies pas ces larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Je veux que tu gardes un meilleur souvenir de moi que ce roi faible. Je resserre prise sur toi pour que tu sentes que ton papa est là et je te réchauffe lentement pour que tu n'aies pas des misères. Jamais de la vie, de ta vie, je ne te lâcherai. Que c'est bon d'être père !

Maintenant je comprends que je pourrais sacrifier ma vie pour toi s'il le Mage Noir m'y forçait. Si le Roi que je suis tombe un jour sous les coups des Mangemorts alors j'espère que toi, mon Petit prince, tu comprendras à ton tour que chaque Pays des Merveilles possède sa Reine de Pic. Il y aura toujours un loup féroce pour que l'histoire ait un but mais saches que le Petit Chaperon Rouge gagne toujours. Le paradis n'est donc pas perdu à tout jamais.

_Je sais que le conte de fées est fini à présent_

_Alors je ferme le livre_

_Et apprend donc… à vivre_


End file.
